


Trapped

by Ivy_Adair



Series: Fallout Kink Meme [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Claustrophobia, Creepy, DLC Fic, Dead Money, Drabble, Fallout Kink Meme, Gen, Mild Blood, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside Christine's head while she's in the auto-doc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a De-Anon from the Fallout Kink Meme. I've been told that this piece is creepy and one anon mentioned it almost gave them an anxiety attack. As I'm not claustrophobic myself, I can only go on what they said. So, you have been warned.

She wakes up to darkness…

And pain. 

Excruciatingly, mind-numbing pain. 

A jagged tear across her throat, the sensation of something missing from inside her body…

All feelings she’s had before, when her head was ripped open and her insides played with. 

But it’s the darkness, the endless infinite darkness that truly makes her chest ache. 

Her fingers drift across cold metal, nails scratching for purchase. She can feel them breaking, ripping and tearing until there’s nothing left but burning nubs that come away from the metal wet. 

From behind her and over her head she hears the dreadful buzz of a saw sparking to life. She can hear the groan of ancient machinery moving around her ears, easing nearer and nearer to her tender flesh. 

A light surges to life and all at once she can see. Never in her mind did she think she’d actually wish for darkness again. She’s trapped inside a cylindrical tube, a coffin filled with old-world gadgetry. She tries to scream for help, but no sounds come out of her mouth. Her throat pulls at a place now hollow and she feels like she’s gargled with glass. The light dies again and she’s bathed in darkness. Her breath comes in small gasps, her heart slamming into her ribs so hard she’s sure something inside of her will shatter. Something heavy scratches against the wound across her throat, but she pays no mind. Her focus is entirely on the walls that are enclosing her, pushing down on her body until she's suffocated and lifeless. 

The light comes back and she can't help but try and scream again - some instincts are impossible to overcome - and the ripping sensation of her gullet burns through her body so swiftly and so strongly she nearly wants to rip her own skin off to try and pull herself away from the sensation. 

The saw blades roar again and she's sure she can feel the whoosh of air as something flies past her face. She's well and truly panicking now, as disembodied machine hands drift across the edges of her vision. She can't move, can't turn and twist away. If the relics of the dead world want to touch her, hurt her or kill her, she has no choice but to stand inside her tiny box and let it happen. 

All she can do is pound her fists against the side of the tin sarcophagus and pray that she’s lucky enough for another miracle; that another savior will come for her, like the courier in the Big Empty.


End file.
